Bradistan
"Sanity is for the weak!" - a WHYstarist cultist, before falling off a crumbling skyscraper The Dystopian Republic of Bradistan is a miserable excuse of a "country". Flag and symbols The five central tenets of WHYism, represented by the ironically dull-faced star to the left of the flag, are: * Why do we exist? * Life is a joke. * Born to die, world is a ****, kill em all 1810, I AM TRASH MAN * What am I doing with my life?! * CRAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIN!!! The yellow triangle symbolises wealth, which had been squandered by the President, his officials, and the clergy that "went up in smoke". The green bars are for the terrain and resources of the nation, mostly wasted and reduced to a barren wasteland by the Bradistanians' irresponsibility. The grey bar in the middle represents righteousness (or silver), corrupted into paranoia and despair. The national anthem of Bradistan involves a recording of a racer screaming in his car. Its presidential anthem is "Crawling" by Linkin Park, a rock song that has become a mockery of emo themes. Geography Bradistan is located on the western coast of a temperate continent, on a terrestrial planet far, far, away. The Dystopian Republic of Bradistan (Gaplokar Chunestan is Brendistan) is a large, impoverished nation along the western coast of the northerly continent of Yokkatia. It is north of the film-making Federal Republic of Cojarobięzea-Swoimżyciemia (also known as Corbiswomia, or Choscurvy, from its old name "Chorzacurviska/Cozakurwia") and its futuristic metropolis of Dresiarzemiasto Capital District ("Resazhmast/Dresarzmast"). East of it are a clusterjumble of 810 failed states, which the more intelligent Bradistanians migrate into and conquer, slowly banding together to form their own army to take it over from its ridiculous dictators. West of it is the Ocean of Pirates, and beyond that ocean lie the cursed lands of the Blossoming, a toxic colony of plants that infects and kills any life unfortunate enough to approach it. Politics Bradistan is ruled by a very corrupt president. History It was founded by the pirate lord Robert Robinson, who crossed from the golden badlands of the far west to found this excuse of a nation. Centuries later, the Złotoski nobles colonised the lands of the south, until several successor states such as Ziemiasokolia dominated the rest of the continent, before some of them declined (ZS became into CK or CS, Rozległeploy broke up into 810 countries). Six thousand years after Ziemiasokolia and Brendistur started fighting for dominance, in which strange fairy-like beings from outer space set forth to conquer the world, resulting in the toxic Blossoming in the former home of Robert Robinson that claimed trillions of lives. Most of the plant humanoids were burnt to death by a solar flare sent by very bored gods. Much of its inhabitants are unintelligent wastrels who mostly spend their days on drinking, bazooka target practice, and watching horrible reality shows on TV before destroying themselves in their own frustration. As a result, hundreds of Bradistanians migrate south to the border town of Pipidówka Bananowy, causing so much ruin and destruction that the authorities expelled all but the smarter 1 percent of the Bradistanian hooligans, and built the greatest wall in the whole continent. It was visited by the Sarmelonid Empire's fleets, who began trading with that nation. Society Bradistanian society is filled with squalour and despair. National hobbies include smoking, binge-drinking, more binge-drinking, watching the heavily-polluted landscape, binge-eating, watching garbage on television, ranting on the Internet, clumsy bazooka archery, Gachimuchi wrestling, RKOs, WWE knockoffs, heavy metal music, ice-skating, jetpack horse-riding, bear wrestling, drunkenness, and keeping colourful fairy aliens as sad slaves. Religion The national religion of Bradistan is "WHYstarism", which involves driving one's self insane while screaming "WHY, WHY, WHY?!" as they wonder about the very meaning(lessness) of life. Aside from a growing segment of atheists who set up their own republics at the country's edges, religious minorities there are mostly converts to other religions: Hindus, Protestant Christians, Mahayana Buddhists, Vozonid polytheists, and "Gachiists" (worshippers of King Aniki's threefold philosophy for aspiring champions). Those other religions -- for being less destructive than the Bradistanian death cult -- are used as attempts to escape the constant suffering of this realm. Many Bradistanians fear the coming of the Day of the White Horse, a time when their chaotic world will come to a well-deserved end. Trivia * The Republic of Bradistan was inspired by a picture of Nicholas Cage's face being superimposed on a starfish, from the video known as "Day of the Flutter". Its conditions were influenced by "Idiocracy" mixed with Chaos from Warhammer 40,000 and some Internet memes. * "Bradistan" also happens to be the nickname of Bradford (a city in England), alluding to its high population of Pakistanis. Category:Countries Category:Dystopias Category:Dictatorships Category:Non-canon Category:Fictional countries Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:Joke articles